<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amanda Young X Reader - "Needle High" by Magliaim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625583">Amanda Young X Reader - "Needle High"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magliaim/pseuds/Magliaim'>Magliaim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magliaim/pseuds/Magliaim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of SAW II, you run into Amanda Young herself having a withdrawal episode. Can you help her through it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amanda Young X Reader - "Needle High"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FatCamel64">FatCamel64</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly a request from a friend so I'm mostly testing out my waters with writing, and I mostly wrote this for fun, so do't go too hard on me lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another day of the same routine. Wake up, go to your job at an office space, go home, eat, sleep, and rinse and repeat. Sometimes you just wished something <strong><em>exciting </em></strong>would happen. Or at least to get you out of the same routine. </p>
<p>You look at the store with TV's inside, since normally that was your way of getting the news after work, since it was a long way home. The newscaster on the news channel was speaking. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Another Jigsaw game has been revealed. This time, six victims of the game were found, and police have not revealed their identities as of yet. Currently, the whereabouts of John Kramer are unknown, and his assumed assistant-"</em>
</p>
<p>That was enough. You didn't want to hear more about death. This Jigsaw stuff was pretty fucked up, though. Kidnapping people to let them be able to <em><strong>kill</strong></em> themselves so you aren't convicted? That was.. unsettling. You sigh and continue to walk towards the train station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>..that is, until you see a woman in presumably in her early 20's or in between? Regardless, she was by herself in an alley, crying. Normally, you'd call that sketchy as hell, but she genuinely seemed upset about something. And the soft side of yourself couldn't just leave her there. So you turn into the alley and walk up to her. </p>
<p><em>"Ma'am? Are you alright?"</em> You'd ask her. The woman flinches at the mere sound of your voice and scrambles backwards.</p>
<p><em>"S-Stay away!!"</em> She yells out. You step back and hold up your hands. </p>
<p><em>"Woah there- I'm sorry. You just seemed upset and I wanted to make sure you were alright. Not many people cry in an alley by themselves." </em>You say. The woman at least seems to understand that much. She sighs and shrugs. </p>
<p><em>"Nothing some damned office worker wouldn't understand." </em>She says. Ouch. But not wrong. You sit some ways away from her, to give her space.</p>
<p><em>"Well, I can at least try." </em>You tell her. After some hesitation, she sighs again and nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I'm a druggie, or moreso <strong>was</strong>. My.. current line of work is very demanding that I don't do those things, and its fucking hard with damn withdrawals. Like, my <strong>boss</strong> is amazing, I just guess this job didn't make me <strong>change my life</strong> for it sometimes." </em>She says, with a tinge of regret. </p>
<p>Damn. How was someone supposed to reply to that? You think.</p>
<p><em>"Well, if your job is something that makes you happy, something like that is worth it to try your best, right? Even if its really hard." </em>You say. Hell, you don't know much about drugs and its effects. You never were that type of person. But you've heard a few things, especially since Jigsaw's ex-wife owns a drug rehab center. The woman laughs at your words, and even seems to give a slightly smug smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I knew you wouldn't understand. But.. thanks for trying, at least, uhh.." </em>The woman pauses to look at you.</p>
<p><em>"Ah, sorry! I didn't even introduce myself. I'm f/n l/n." </em>You say with a smile. She laughs again. A bit worrying after what seemed after a drug relapse, but okay. It was like she seemed to know your name already.</p>
<p><em>"Well y/n, I'm Amanda. Amanda</em> <em>Young."</em> The woman said. Amanda.. you swear you've heard her name before, but you can't quite recall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Well, Amanda. It was nice to meet you, but I should be getting to my train before the last one for the night leaves." </em>You say, standing. Amanda nods.</p>
<p><em>"You probably should then. The last train of the night heads out in ten minutes." </em>She says. Your eyes widen. Shit.</p>
<p><em>"Well then, I hope to meet you again sometime! Bye!" </em>You say, before rushing to get to the train station. Amanda only smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You get to the train station, a bit too late. No ones around, and its dead quiet.</p>
<p><em>"<strong>Shit!</strong>"</em> You say. How were you supposed to be home now? You ponder, too deep in thought now that you don't even see a Pig-shaped shadow approach from behind you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And it's too late before there's a cloth over your nose and mouth, and everything fades to black.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...to be continued?]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>